User talk:Subtank
Wiki Activity Hi Subtank, I hope all is well. About changing the Wiki Activity button to Recent Changes, that actually is indeed in violation of the Terms of Use, specifically this part: : "Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality." I understand that the customization page on Central isn't as clear as it could be, and we'll look into that, but you can't actually change the Wiki Activity button to Recent Changes, so that will have to be changed back. Although we don't recommend this, you can let people know how to change it in their own personal CSS or JS (however you made the change), and you're more than welcome to do it in your own coding, of course, but not in the overall coding for the entire wiki. Thanks, and if you have any questions please let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for clarification. Really need to update the Customisation policy. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've already made a note to look into that wording. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Still curious though, why is it really a violation? In my opinion, the change doesn't really make any significant inpact in user interface and functionality as both features pretty much performs the same functionality. RecentChanges is pretty much a detailed version of WikiActivity, but lacks the Community-corner box and the Hottest/Most edited Article box. Is it simply because RC lacks those two aforementioned boxes, which, in Wikia's perspective, is essential to a wiki? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Favicon I hope I'm not wasting your time by asking this, so I'll try to make it short: I talked with Haegemonia about adding a favicon to this wiki, and he said I should talk to you, so here I am. I'm sure you know what a favicon is, so I'm not going to go into detail about that. However, I would like to know if you think its alright if I added one to this wiki; IMO, I have the perfect picture for it (its a symbol of the Black Marker, if you want to see it just ask and I'll post it here on your talk page) and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mess anything up if I did it. All I need to know is if I'm allowed to make one, and where to put it if I am allowed. Thanks in advance, and once again I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Darth Plagueis 02:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mind providing a preview of it? And I agree, our current favicon needs to be updated... >.< - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: I think its better than the Necro pic that we have for the favicon right now. It'd be a lot easier to tell what it is compared to the Necro, and its a bit more recognizable, at least IMO. Darth Plagueis 22:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mind you, the image is perfect but it's too long. A perfect image should be a square.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright that's fine. I'll find one that's a square, and I'll post it here just to make sure its okay. Darth Plagueis 00:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) uum, how about this? if you want a 16x16 one tell me so (but I think that 32x32 is fine as well) MitchK 01:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's almost unrecognisable if we were to use the marker as a favicon. I have something else in mind though. :) — subtank (7alk) 13:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Tell us, don't leave us wondering :) ::p.s. I have to tell you though, that this :: ::doesn't look half bad, I tried it out on a webpage of mine :) cheers! ::MitchK 14:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: <-- Looks alright. The question really is that would it be recognisable to Dead Space fans? I always thought having Isaac's helmet visor image would be far more suitable. — subtank (7alk) 16:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I reckon it's pretty recognisable. ::::Well, we can always let the community vote which one likes best :P ::::As an admin you could do a blog post with the 2 icons, and then let the community comment which one should be used? :) ::::MitchK 16:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hmm... let's just use this one till February. If no one complains, I guess it's sufficient to say it's recognisable. :P — subtank (7alk) 16:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::yay! :D ::::::EDIT:By the way! ::::::forget all the previous ones: here are the definitive versions of the marker favicon. choose what colour you like best :D ! :::::: or ::::::These look like a charm! forget the previous fat ones! ::::::cheers, and sorry for the 'spam' :D ::::::MitchK 16:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's a great favicon image MitchK. Sorry I didn't ever get a better picture posted on this page Subtank, but MitchK made a far better image than I could find. IMO this would be a great favicon. Now the only question is, how do we put it up? Darth Plagueis 00:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : check your tabs, it's already up ;) 'fat' version : MitchK 04:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Not the fat version.. it's the version you've suggested. ;) — subtank (7alk) 18:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: :: really? I should delete the browser's cache then, because I still see the fat one :D MitchK 19:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Quotes for slider Hey Sub, remember when we were talking about changing some of the slider quotes to give them a better narrative diversity? Well I was wondering if you would mind if I changed the Altman be praised quote to the "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you." or some such as, otherwise, we have two quotes related to Unitology. Of course, I don't want to go ahead unilaterally, so do you have any quote suggestions? If you are uncomfortable with me editing your widget, then I'll stand back and let you take charge of that; likewise, if you feel strongly that it should not be changed, I won't press the issue and we can keep it as is (after all, you were the one who made the slider in the first place ;D). --Haegemonia(talk) 21:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :By all means, if you could find a better quote, replace it. :) :Those quotes are merely placeholders, suitable quotes but replaceable. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, do you have any preferences/ideas? --Haegemonia(talk) 21:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okaaaaaaaaay... Alright, I was thinking we could go with Isaac, it's me... as the quote as it not only is unrelated to the other three quotes giving us some more diversity, but it is also related to the two central-most characters in the series (Isaac and Nicole). Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::How about "Isaac, make us whole again"? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I have a handful of rather random quotes from characters. Auguststorm1945 00:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah! Lay them on us then :D --Haegemonia(talk) 00:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hey Sub, just wondering if you've finished getting the Fanon wiki set up or not on your end; if you have, I'm going to start directing people over there so we can finally get it galvanized. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :You can start redirecting them; at the same time, I'll be importing templates. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Should we lock down the wikia for a little People are spoiling the game left and right. Kind of a ridiculous question, I know. :Wish we could. Would have done so if the option was provided. :( — subtank (7alk) 01:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm afraid we can't lock a wiki down just because it is being updated with information from a new game; part of the wiki's job is to provide new information as soon as possible. If you're worried about spoilers, just be more cautious before looking at pages until you have played the game. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::We can if the added information was not in accordance with the release date (i.e. people receiving the medium earlier than the perceived release date or "leaked").— subtank (7alk) 01:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: I guess it depends on the severity of the information leaked? Like...if someone blows through the game before tuesday and posts the ending? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 01:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::::@Subtank True, but the game has been released now, so they haven't done anything wrong as long as they ensure they put in spoiler tags. ::::@DisMEMBAH I'm afraid once the game has been released, they can put whatever they want in as long as it's canon information. ::::I admit, I still don't have the game so I have to watch myself to avoid spoilers; I realize that it's not easy nor pleasant. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Exactly my point Haeg, even some stuff about the Necromorphs or characters I wouldn't mind finding out by myself. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 01:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Personally, I'm just going to avoid editing the wiki entirely (aside from my blog) until I obtain and play DS2, barring those few articles I can be sure will be "safe". - d2r 05:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) DS2 Downloadable RIG Permutations There are several RIG types (from the DLC) you should add to this list: Engineering RIG: *Forged Engineering RIG (Supernova DLC) *Hazard Engineering RIG (Occupational Hazard DLC) (The store Lists as Advanced RIG in-game) Vintage RIG: *Heavy Duty Vintage RIG (Supernova DLC) *Bloody Vintage RIG (Martial Law DLC) Security RIG: *EarthGov Security RIG (Martial Law DLC) Advanced RIG: *Agility Advanced Suit (Supernova DLC) *Triage Advanced RIG(Occupational Hazard DLC) *Shockpoint Advanced RIG(Occupational Hazard DLC) I can Make Pages for them, Ir you'd like for me to :O :Better check first before making them; I bet some of those have been created.— subtank (7alk) 17:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC)